Dance With My Father
by Princess Mei Mikan
Summary: [OneShot] I know You don't do it usually, But dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again...
1. Dance with My Father

**Disclaimer: **Credits to the rightful owners.

**Warning: **My grammar sucks; Switching POVs; A one shot story; Revised (05-04-14).

**Must read:** The lyrics inside this bracket [ ] is the background music.

* * *

><p><strong>Dance With My Father<strong>

"_It's not the presents that count;_

_It's the presence of each and every one."_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, everyone's having fun at the gatherings outside of the Hyuuga Manor. The entire invited guests are busy talking to each other's company. They're making up for the lost time they haven't seen each other and what happened from past years.<p>

"Today is a very, very, very special day for me. It's not my birthday, but I can feel that there's something special that will happen tonight." A teenager girl with a long auburn hair and a pair of crimson eyes said to the crowd on stage.

"Today is my lovable mother's birthday! I know all of you in this small lawn of us know my Mom." Everyone giggled because the small lawn she was talking about wasn't small at all.

"Let me introduce to you first who really Mikan Sakura Azumi Yukihara Hyuuga is – for me. Long name, isn't it?" The crowd gave her a loving smiled especially the one with a long auburn hair and a pair of hazel orb eyes who's sitting next to a woman with amethyst eyes and raven hair that reached her shoulder; and a man with blond hair and a pair of deep blue eyes.

"She's now 35 years old. Young, isn't it? She is just like an older sister to me when you look at us together. She's a very kind hearted woman, a very loving mother and a very good citizen of our country." She looked at her mother and gave her a sweet smile.

"These past few years, I can see, she never gave up in every challenge of our life. She's a strong woman." Everyone agreed.

"Mom, can you stand up next to me here on stage?" The celebrant stood up and walked towards her daughter on stage.

"Everyone, let's sing her a happy birthday song." She said. A lad with blonde hair and amethyst eyes started to play his violin. He's Hoshiro Imai Nogi, son of Ruka and Hotaru. Everyone's happily singing while clapping their hands.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_Happy birthday dear Mikan_

After singing, everyone applauded their hands and greeted the birthday celebrant.

"Happy birthday, Mom! I love you so much!" The teenager exclaimed, then kissed her mom on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you very much, Namiko. I love you more Darlin'." Mikan returned the kiss. She then looked in front and gave a speech.

"First of all, thank you very much for spending my birthday with me. I really don't want to celebrate my birthday this way, but I guess it's a good thing for us to be gathering around again. It's been so long since the incident at the academy, and here we are now, having a good time together.

To Narumi-Sensei, Serina-Sensei, Jinno-Sensei, Fukutan-Sensei, Misaki Sensei, Noda-Sensei, Hiimemiya-sama, and Uncle Kazu, and to all the faculty and staff of the Alice Academy, thank you very much for attending my birthday party.

And also to Nobara, Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai, Kaname-sempai, Tono-sempai, Subaru-sempai and Shuichi sempai and to all my sempais, I am very happy to see and be with you again.

To all my friends and former classmates in Gakuen Alice, the class 2B, Anna, Nonoko, Permy, Yuu, Koko, Kitsu, Mochu, Wakoko, Hoshio, Ruka and to my best friend, Hotaru, I am very grateful to spend my birthday with you all. I know you all have your own family now, right? I hope Natsume's with us." She said, while teary eyed when she mentioned his name. She smiled and continued,

"To my kohai, Yoichi and my sister-in-law, Aoi, to bear-san and Piyo and Penguin, glad to see you here!" She paused, "Papa." She looked at her father-in-law, he smiled at her.

"Rei, Luna, Reo and the others I haven't mentioned, thank you very much for attending. It's not the presents that count; it's the presence of each and every one. Once again, thank you very much. I hope you'll enjoy the day with me today." She said then went back to her seat. Everyone gave her a round of applause after that heartwarming speech. Namiko went back to the front and speaks again.

"We all know that the only man that has been by her side, my loving father, Natsume Hyuuga, was long gone." Everyone's expression suddenly changed when she said that name. Their eyes are telling that they're longing for him.

"Yeah, I know. You all miss him. I miss him too, like you do. And of course, I know that you miss him so much Mom." She wiped her tears.

"I don't want this happy celebration to become a sad celebration just because he's not here anymore. I know it has been many years that he has been gone. But he's always here, in our hearts." She said while pointing at her heart.

"So, dad, I am always praying that we can celebrate mom's birthday with you again, wherever you are, I hope you're happy there in heaven with grandma Yuka and Kaoru and with grandpa Izumi." She said while looking up the clear blue sky. She can see their happy reflection of the beautiful sky, smiling back at her.

She looked at the crowd again, "He may not be with us, but I know, someday, somehow, we can be together again."

She looked at everyone and then said, "Thank you mom for loving me all these years, I hope you'll never get tired of loving us because I know, we will always be in your heart. I'm proud of you."

A man entered in the entrance. He looked around and then he saw her, the woman who has a long wavy auburn hair, wearing a long halter red dress. The woman he's been longing to be with for a long time. She's facing the stage.

_[ Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave ]_

He looked at where she and everyone is looking at, the teenager who looked exactly like her when she was still her age, having a long auburn hair. He can see clearly that the girl has a pair of crimson eyes even though the teenage girl didn't notice him yet. How he misses the two precious girls in his life.

_[ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my __doubt__suddenly goes__ away somehow_

_One step closer]_

"This song is my special gift for you, Mom. I love you very much! Happy, happy birthday!" She said then sat down in front of the piano and started to play it. Tsukasa Harada Andou, daughter of Tsubasa and Misaki was the guitarist, and Hoshiro was the drummer.

_[ I have died __everyday__ waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more ]_

He stopped entering and remained standing. He watched her afar from the stage. When she started to play the piano and sang, he was mesmerized by her voice, he misses her voice singing to him.

_Back when I was a child_

_Before life removed all the innocence_

_My father would lift me high_

_And dance with my mother and me and then_

This song is portraying their life. The happy life they've been missing before he was gone. They will have a picnic together with Hotaru and Ruka family. Without music, Natsume will dance with Mikan and Namiko will join them.

_Spin me around '__till__ I fell asleep_

_Then up the stairs he would carry me_

_And I knew for sure, I was loved_

If Nami fell asleep while they're watching movies, Natsume would carry her towards her bedroom. If he found out that Nami's faking her sleep, he will tickle her in the bed.

_If I could get another chance_

_Another walk, another dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never ever end_

_How I'd love, love, love, to dance with my father again_

Natsume and Mikan were alternately reading bed stories to Namiko every night. Sometimes they'll sleep together in her bed or their bed.

_When I and my mother will disagree_

_To get my way I would run from her to him_

_He'd make me laugh just to comfort me_

_Yeah, yeah, then finally make me do just what my mama says_

She can still remember when he went on a mission that night, it was the final mission attached to him, to kill the ESP after learning that the ESP was still alive and has been continuing his wrong doings.

_She woke up that night when she felt something's wrong. She went to her parents' bedroom. She stopped when she heard some talking._

"_I'll come back as soon as I can. You should wait here and stay with Namiko. If we don't finish him off, he would come here and get you, and maybe Namiko. She inherited your __alices__." He said while hugging her and kissing her forehead._

_Later that night when I was asleep_

_He left a dollar under my sheet_

_Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

"_Come back alive, Natsume! I'll wait for you! Me and Namiko." She heard her mother say while sobbing. She went inside to ask what's happening and why does her father leaving._

"_Daddy, Mommy!" She called them while rubbing her eyes. They both looked at her._

"_Come here Namiko." Her father called her. She walked near them. Her father hugged her tightly. "Take care of your mother while I'm gone, okay?"_

_She nodded and then asked, "Where are you going?"_

"_Daddy has something to do, but I'll come back soon! Be a good girl, and always listen to Mommy, okay?" He said._

"_Okay! __Nami__ will be a good girl and will always listen to Mommy. I promise!" She said while giving him a pinky swears. Natsume smiled and gave her pinkies swear. He hugged her again, this time, he's kneeling down. He also hugged her mother together with her._

_If I could steal one final glance_

_One final step, one final dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never ever end_

_'Cause I'd love, love, love, love to dance with my father again_

That was the last time they saw him. She always woke up at night dreaming that her father was humming a song for her. But when she opened her eyes, there was no one beside her. She will go to her mother to ask comfort, but always ended up outside her door, listening to her sobs. She then told herself to be strong for her mother and for the twins.

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_

_And I'd hear how my mama cried for him_

_I pray for her even more than me_

_I pray for her even more than me_

If she will be given a chance to wish, even just a single wish! She would wish to bring her father back to her mother.

_I know, I'm praying for much too much_

_But could You send back the only man she loved_

_I know You don't do it usually_

_But dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again_

_Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream_

_I know You don't do it usually_

_But dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again_

She wiped her tears. After singing, the crowds gave her a round of applause. She stood up with her band mate and they bowed.

"Thank you very much!" She said on the microphone. She looked around again, but someone at the entrance gate caught her attention, she blinked, once, twice but the figure never vanished. Maybe it's just her imagination. She pinched herself, but he's still there, staring at her while smiling. The microphone fell down from her hand, making irritable noises.

_[ Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave ]_

The entire people looked at her worriedly including her mother. They've got curious and varied their gaze to where she is looking at. They all gasped when they recognized who it was. The last person to look was Mikan.

_[ I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer ]_

She gasped after seeing him. She covered her mouth with her hands to prevent herself from crying, but the tears keep falling to her cheeks. She wiped it with her hands and made sure that she wasn't dreaming. She then ran to where he was.

_[ I have died __everyday__ waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more ]_

"Natsume!" She hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Sorry I'm late. Happy birthday, Mikan!" He whispered in her ear. Mikan burst out crying into his chest.

_[ And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more ]_

"You're alive? I miss you so much Natsume! It's been 5 years, where have you been all this time?" She asked emotionally while sobbing.

"I miss you too, love! And I am not going anywhere without you anymore. Since the night that all my memories came back, there has been no night without you in my mind. All I wanted was to go home to you and Nami but fate didn't allow me." He gently said while brushing her hair.

_[ One step closer_

_One step closer ]_

"Da-Daddy!" Natsume looked at the teenage girl who called him.

"Namiko!" He called her. She ran to where her parents were and hugged them both.

"I miss you so much Daddy!" She cried.

_[ I have died __everyday__ waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more ]_

"Me too darling, have you been good to your Mother? You have grown a lot. You're taller now." He said and kissed her head. His eyes are teary too. How he misses his family so much. Glad to be home, finally.

"I've watched your performance darling and I am so proud of you." He said. Everyone clapped their hands while witnessing the happy family reunion.

_[ And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more ]_

"Mommy!" A small voice called from behind, he was pulling Mikan's dress. Natsume looked at the small boy from behind who's sucking his thumb and a little girl behind him. The little boy and girl has a raven hair too, and a crimson eyes like him. He looks like the young Natsume while the girl looks like the young Mikan. The little girl's hair was tied into two. Mikan and Nami looked at the twin too.

Natsume, kneeled down and rubbed the twin's head. "And who might you be, young man, young lady?" He asked. All of a sudden, he noticed his hair was burning. Everyone laughed, including Mikan and Namiko.

"I am not a young man! Why are you making Mommy cried? Who are you?" He then looked at Mikan and said, "Don't worry mommy, I will protect you!" Natsume looked at him dumbfounded while killing the fire on his hair using his alice, a small smile filled his lips. Namiko can't stop laughing.

Mikan kneeled down and looked at the twin. "Minato," she said to the young boy. "Minako," she then looked at the young girl. "This man is your father. So be good and introduce yourself to him. Okay? He doesn't know the two of you."

"Daddy came back from heaven, Mommy?" Minako asked innocently.

"He didn't just come back. He will stay with us from now on!" She said happily.

"Yehey!" She cheered.

"You mean that this twin is my children?" Natsume asked his wife.

"Our children, Natsume." She corrected.

"Mommy didn't know she was pregnant when you left daddy." Namiko said.

"I am twelve weeks pregnant that time, I didn't know until several days later." Mikan said. "I was really happy when I gave birth to them, how I wished you were here." She became teary eyed again.

"Shh… Don't cry love, I am back." Natsume said then kissed her head and hugged her tightly.

"Hmm… D-daddy, I am Minako Hyuuga, four years old. I like milk and strawberry ice cream. I also like Howalon." She said while her hands are on her back and she's looking down.

Natsume kneeled down and looked at her. "Nice meeting you, Minako." He said and hugged her, she hugged him back. He then looked at the young boy.

Minato lifted her right hand to make a handshake. "Minato Hyuuga." He simply said. Natsume didn't return the handshake, instead he hugged him, but Minato pushed him away. "Men don't hug men." All of them smiled. Some giggled because of what the young boy did. He is like Natsume when he was still young.

Natsume rubbed his hair, then hugged him again. Minato did not complain and just let him. Mikan, Namiko and Minako joined in the hug.

"The best birthday I ever had!" Mikan exclaimed. She's very happy. The entire guests are sobbing while witnessing the scene. Some gave them privacy.

Namiko called her little sister and brother away from her parents. She's giving them a moment together. She went on stage.

"I am scared, Natsume. I don't want to close my eyes. I'm afraid that if I do that, you'll vanish from me. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up anymore." Mikan said emotionally.

"Shh. I won't leave you again Mikan. I promised." He said while holding her chin. They are dancing without music now. They're looking at each other's eyes. He then gave her a very sweet kiss.

_I was a quick wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins_

_All of your street light eyes_

_Wide on my plastic toys_

They didn't notice that Namiko and the band are playing a song for them. Namiko's playing the piano; Tsukasa plays the drums while Hoshiro sings while playing the guitar.

_Then when the cops closed the fair,_

_I cut my long baby hair_

_Stole me a dog-eared map_

_And called for you everywhere_

Every couple walked to the dance floor to dance with the Natsume and Mikan.

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird_

_Jealous, weeping or lost you?_

_American mouth_

_Big pill looming_

When the kiss ended, Mikan and Natsume danced with the others. They are holding each other, afraid of the music to end. They wanted the moment to last forever.

_Now I am a fat house cat _

_Nursing my sore blunt tongue_

_Watching the warm poison rat_

_Curl through the wide fence cracks_

_Pissing on magazine photos_

_Those fishing lures_

_Thrown in the cold and clean_

_Blood of Christ mountain stream_

Minato and Minako joined their parents dancing.

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird_

_Grounded, weeping or lost you?_

_American mouth_

_Big pill stuck going down_

_Ooooooooooooh__…_

_Ooooooooooooh__…_

They all thought that Natsume died along with the ESP when the bomb exploded in the assassination of the ESP. But he didn't, he survived. Someone saved him. And the assassination was successful.

Natsume was in a coma for a year and when he woke up, he didn't remember anything for three years. He worked with the one who saved him. He was called red eyes.

An accident explosives exploded that made his memory returned and remembered everything including his family. But he still can't go home because the one who saved him was a terrorist. He worked for them for another year before they permitted him to go home and never come back because his debt has been repaid. The one that saved him was the only one who knew his real identity after he recovered his memory.

After the song, Namiko and the band played another song.

"Are you ready to make more children?" He whispered.

"Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed.

"I just wanted to make up for the lost time, Love." He said then kissed her again.

This time, they are hoping that nothing can make them apart again. They will fight for their love 'till the end. They're very happy to be back with each other's arms once more.

They married again after two months.

And they live happily ever after, again.

* * *

><p><strong>~The End~<strong>


	2. Afterword

**Dance With My Father**

**[Afterword]**

**...**

Hey Guys, this is my very first one shot story.

I was inspired of the song Dance with my father and thus made that title for this fanfiction.

While writing this story, I thought that A Thousand Years by Christina Perri was also perfect for this story, as well as Flightless Bird by Iron and Wine, so included these songs and the lyrics in the story.

...

Well, I can't remember much of the details on how this story started nor where it takes place, or what scene or chapter did I use to start this story…

Maybe it was the time or chapter in the manga where the ESP and Natsume were killed.

Then Hotaru swapped Natsume's dead body from the dying one through the time alice of Noda-sensei.

...

This manga is one of the most tragic stories I've ever read.

Gakuen Alice is also my most favorite anime and manga of all.

Now that Gakuen Alice ended, I hope Higuchi Tachibana will make a sequel.

I can't just stay put when Hotaru and her brother's still missing.

Hope Mikan and the gang will save them in time.

...

Oh, well… So much for that,

Thank you all for supporting this one shot.

I really appreciated all your reviews!

I'm so happy when you added me and this story to your favorite and subscription lists.

Thank you so much!

Words can't contain my happiness, but I wanted to at least tell you that I am really glad!

And I am really grateful to you, my dear readers.

...

Please support the **prequel **of this story too, entitled "**Way Back Home**".

Way Back Home is still in progress. You can see it on my profile.

If you're interested, please support my other stories too.

And for those who supported all my stories or even if not all, thank you so so so much!

There's nothing that can make the writers happy than getting a like and support for his/her work, right?

So again, thank you very much! ^^

...

That would be all.

Thank you and God bless to all of you!

Perhaps I'll see you in my other stories…

_..._

_Hasta la vista!_

_..._

**-[Princess Mei Mikan]-**


End file.
